


Comfort in the darkness.

by leon1995



Series: Lost in the dark. [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, Scars, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon1995/pseuds/leon1995
Summary: Something that few knew is that Janna Ordoña, went the only spy of Marco Diaz during the battle by Throw Creek, went in these years that Janna knew to Jacob“The Soldier”.





	Comfort in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: lemon in this chapter!!! Notes at the end of the history.  
> An apology for the bad wording as I always say I'm using a translator to be able to publish here, so I appreciate the purchase.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-** _

Tom trace with care the line under his third eye, done a last glimpse to the calendar in his wall and was smart, to begin with his day, have breakfast with the family, his classes of politics and economy of the allied and possible realms allies, lessons of label to court to future beaux, and afterwards later after the breakfast, practises of necromancy and pyromancy …

While Tom listened by hundredth time to his father explaining him the importance of his studies and exercises, the in any moment separate his look of the empty seat in the table, and his mind did not separate  of the date that was today.

Tom knew that his father was punishing it, more than at all because of the fact  to having lost the opportunity and the hand of the princess Star, future queen of Mewni, since it does a month arrive him the invitation to the wedding, of the princess Star Buttlerfly the Underestimated and the youngster squire Marco Ubaldo Diaz of the earth.

A small  smile form in the lips of Tom when remembering, the odd fame of Marco, since it was rescued and spread  the news of the wedding, a lot of Mewmanos without mattering the social class, began to concern  by the humans and the dimension of the earth.

Between the real families, earls, feudal gentlemen and bosses of war, Mark the human that defeat to Hekapoo the creator of scissors, the strategist that joint soldered to confront  to Meteora the starving, the human that gathered a small army, like a big general, a leader, a boss of war.

To confront  to a strength that surpasses them almost 100 to 1… and even so  against all prognosis, the brake, was impossible to defeat them, but that somebody so young, with few men and  still less resources, confronted  to a so powerful and numerous enemy, it impresionanteno is that it detained them, if no that it caused them so many drops, that went back  a so big annoyance, that forced to the enemy to send to his best men after him, Marco was worthy of admiration.

…

-Well, this would be everything by today young Lucitor-, Said the professor of finances of the marine realm, Tom simply assented raised  and went out of the room, the classes were bored, train was bored, simply were things that already knew, or with a pile of text and unnecessary explanation.

Released A sigh of relief, by today the classes had finished, and the darkness already sifter on the underworld, already had finished all his obligations, and hoarser mind and steps went in an alone direction, his thoughts in any moment abandoned the date of today, and did not take in arriving to his destination, stopped in front of the wooden door, sigh and opened it.

All was a mix of colours, blacks, oranges and red, the crujir of the wood burning in the chimney was the only that could hear  in the room, in addition to the figure seated in front of  the chimney, mien after more approached to the figure, but went realizing of the small details.

His hair some short time, and covered by a cap, now fell freely by his shoulders, went without his boots of black leather, and his grey layer already like this to a side of her, do not take in noticing that simply it went dressed with a black shirt of some band of rock of the earth, and dark blue knickers and at all more.

Way until her and wrapped his arms around her;

-Where you have been?-, Whisper Tom to the hearing of Janna,she in reply supported  against him, before voltear the head and propinarle a soft kiss. They were in this position for one moment, even after breaking the kiss.

-Your mother asked me follow to Lord Tichondrius-, Tom assented softly in reply, Janna had won  a placeand n the royal court of the family Lucitor like the spy of confidence of Wrathmelior **.**

The mentand of Tom wander to several years backwards, when hardly Janna had escaped of Throw Creek and of the hands of **_Montenegro_**. When I arrive to the doors of the castle of Mewne, shouting by Star, with the fingers of the right hand broken, and his left leg fractured.

The despair and the fear listened  in his voice, shouting so that they helped to Marco, that she had trapped it, that Jackie had died by his fault.

Tom never forgets at the 3 days that Janna was postured in bed, after the doctors of Mewne the sanaran, repeating the same one, and another, and again, that she had carried to Marco that he had killed to Jackie, that all was his fault.

Even after having rescued to Marco, even after they said him that Montenegro had disappeared beside all his men, even after so much time, the memories of what there was seceded in Throw Creek weighed in the memory of all, no only in the one of Marco.

It was unfair to think that only he had suffered, because all had suffered. Marco suffered in the hands of **Cecil Montenegro** , but Janna instead had suffered in the hands of somebody called **Jacob Montenegro** nicknamed **“The Soldier”**.

Never it imagined that this… thing had family.

The hands of Tom wandered until his legs, stroking of affectionate form his thighs, causing light spasms of surprise of Janna.

**_Still it remembers the first time that she  coló in his room. And by odder that seem, they simply were speaking until the dawn._ **

The lips of Tom kissed of form lustful his neck, leaving a perfect red mark in where they had been, inhale deeply, sniffing his perfume of succubus, a gift of his first appointment, separate  a bit of her, and Janna take advantage of this moment to remove him the shirt.

**_By some reason Janna did not want to remain in the castle Buttlerfly, she always said, that liked him more the underworld, and if it was true partly, but Tom suspected that it did not bear be about of Marco, never forgot the first time that listen his crying, woke up  to half of the night , by an odd noise that came from of his cupboard, where slept Janna, even that Tom offered him a fourth she conformed  with a small place, since it always went out by several days or even weeks._ **

The fingers of Tom glided  underneath of his underwear, to caressing her of form skillful his sex, and Tom  delighted listening as they escaped groaned of pleasure, while his lips jointed  in another deep kiss.

**_It opened the door and found it sobbing in his dream, was sweating with cool tears in his cheeks, the could not leave it like this, softly moved his shoulder and she woke up , the fear was reflected in his face, and without prior notice she embrace it._ **

**_Tom did not know in this moment that do, never had had to grapple with something like this before, so simply the detour with his arms, and the cooing softly, that was the first night that slept together, wrapped in the arms of the another._ **

Tom rub his sex against the one of Janna, feeling this odd and invigorating feeling of enjoy that it filled it,  crime with the exquisite moans of pleasure that soltaba with each one of the movements of Tom.

The excitation grew even but, and the kisses went back  more and more passionate, loaded lust, of passion, of wish, but especially of love.

**_-I want to that you burn it-, Tom could not believe what listened, -How?-, it Needs a confirm what had listened, -do not want to follow having it-, Janna detained  for one moment, take air, and continuous, -remembers Me a lot toand lthe-, Tom do not separate his look of the tattoo in the forearm of Janna, the symbol was something that in the earth called “cross”, of black colour, with a white bottom, was the symbol of the soldiers of l ace Wermach, was the symbol that they carried in his flags, was the symbol that Cecil carried tattooed in the same position, and Tom do not need to hear but._ **

Tom gasp when I glide  in the interior of Janna, Janna groaned when Tom  entered in her, the sex between them always is passionate and loaded of lust, his movements were soft and fast, his essences mixed , and again his lips found .

**_Tom suggested that simply it covered it, that was not necessary to do such act, but Janna said that no, she always would know that there is was._ **

Janna Push to Tom and planted  on of him, his moves coordinated , in a swaying flawless, while the moans of ambos sounded to the in unison, and with a last movement of both culminated this act of love.

**_In the right shoulder of Janna, where would have to have a tattoo of a black cross with a white bottom, there was a scar of burn in shape hand-held masculine right with harps._ **

Janna Raised  of his position for take a glass of water, gave  the turn to offer him also to Tom, and the jug and the glass fell to the floor, here was Tom kneeled, heaving a small box of black velvet, opened it, and in the interior of her there was a ring of Onyx adorned with a beautiful ruby blood.

Tom do not ask at all, Janna did not say at all.

Simply two tears filmed by the cheeks of Janna in the moment in that Tom glide the ring in his finger.

**_And it went in this moment, in the middle of the darkness and the fire dying in the chimney, that could see , that in the right shoulder of Tom where would have to have clean skin, was the tattoo of a feminine right hand._ **

By today, no longer there was at all more.

Only the comforting darkness that leave the fire when dying.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-** _

****


End file.
